


Tumblr Prompt #16:  You're Getting Crumbs All Over My Bed

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Cat returns from a trip only to find things aren't quite how she left them at home.





	Tumblr Prompt #16:  You're Getting Crumbs All Over My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt Anon!  
> It took me a while, but I hope you enjoy. It's full of angst with an ambiguous and possibly tragic ending.  
> (J/K. It's nothing like that. AT ALL.)
> 
> Unbetaed as always. 
> 
> Feel free to drop in and leave a prompt, an ask or say hey at Tumblr: jbthegift
> 
> Note: there are a few tiny changes if you read this on Tumblr. I can't help but meddle.

The petite blonde who’d been standing in the doorway finally spoke. She’d been motionlessly watching the scene for several minutes, just absorbing the tableau that presented from her very own bedroom.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed. Correction. All over the room.”

Two heads distractedly nodded, but didn’t turn in her direction. They were utterly and completely focused on the flat screen TV against the opposite wall, their hands moving robotically from snack bowl to mouth almost in sync.

Cat rolled her eyes. That stupid horror show they were addicted to. While Kara’s powers were out, apparently her live-in girlfriend and son had taken advantage of the down time to stream the newest season when Cat was called away out of the country for a quick series of meetings.

‘Surely they’ve moved from these spots in the past two days?,’ she mused internally. Although, they had Facetimed from the bed, Cat recalled. 

Cat could track their sordid progress from the trail of snack food detritus that surrounded Carter and Kara like a crime scene chalk outline. Doritos, potato chips, M&Ms (those had better NOT have come from Cat’s private stash), what was hopefully a Tootsie Roll, and several empty ice cream containers in the trash can next to the bed.

Her little health nuts (and oh yes - there they were, _actual_ nuts in the carpet) slash streaming junkies had now moved on to popcorn, which had already begun to form the next layer from what their gaping maws missed. It was going to take them days to come down from this sugar and carb fest. 

“I am simply agog.”

“Shhh!” 

And now she had been shushed. In her own bedroom, by the people she loved most in the world, when she’d anticipated a slightly warmer reaction to her return home from a business trip. Granted, it had only been two nights away, but still. She’d missed them, these dorks of hers, could admit she’d been almost lonely without them, even for such a short time. She’d been hoping for a different kind of welcome. And then a much more private reunion with her Supergirl later when they were alone.

Fortunately, the shushing stirred from sleep the other occupant in the room and someone _finally_ seemed happy to see Cat.

At her feet now sat a black and white Springer Spaniel with an honest-to-Rao grin. Rocket had already been well-trained not to jump up on people, but it was clearly taking all of his 6 month old restraint not to leap up and greet his missing mistress with loads of his special slurpy kisses. Even sitting, his hindquarters were shaking with the restrained tail-wagging, the front paws pranced, and little delighted whimpers escaped him. 

“At least the dog missed me,” the CEO said, slightly disgruntled now, as she bent over and shook one proudly offered paw and then the other, Rocket’s latest trick.

Kara finally turned and noticed Cat’s raised eyebrow, and a micro-expression of hurt, and it clicked: oh yeah - her girlfriend was back!! 

“Hi Cat! We missed you! Dude, pause it.” She started to rise up to greet her, but a powerless Kara was always a clumsy Kara, and she managed to dump the majority of the bowl of popcorn she’d been holding. 

“Hi Mom! You’re home early, we weren’t expecting you until Saturday,” the teenager piped up after clicking the remote.

“It IS Saturday, son. Did you two do anything besides Netflix and eat?” Cat wasn’t mad per se, if there were two people she wouldn’t begrudge some down time it was these two normally hyper-conscientious souls. She was just…surprised. And, maybe, deep-down, a little jealous.

Kara and Carter turned and stared at each other, both clearly trying to recall the events of the weekend thus far, including Carter’s school holiday on Friday. Their faces scrunched up with deep thought. Had they?

“We…,” Kara tried. Surely…since Thursday night…

At the same time, her partner in laziness confessed. “No.”

Both adults stared at him. “Kara, we’re in the same pajamas from Thursday. I think we lost track of time.” He shrugged.

The alien finally got up out of bed. “I remember having groceries delivered and walking Rocket a couple times,” who gave a supportive bark upon hearing his name, “and…holy crap. Kid, you’re right. Cat…”

A familiar hand wave stopped her approach. “It’s ok. I’m going to unpack and get changed, and see if there’s anything remotely free of high fructose corn syrup in the house.” And with that, she turned and left the room.

Kara, Carter, and Rocket all stared at each other for a second. Everyone knew they were sort of in trouble, but not mad, shouty trouble. It was the “I’m disappointed in you” version. And even worse, Cat’s feelings seemed hurt.

The adult quickly took charge, for heroic action was needed immediately. “Ok, Carter, here’s what we need to do…”

Cat perused the state of her kitchen, after dropping off her luggage and changing into casual clothes in the laundry room. A pair of super strong arms wound around her middle, and tugged the smaller woman back against a broad chest. That action felt like home, too.

“It has only been the two of you here this weekend, right? No wild keggers with your fellow junk food addicts? No Scully and Dimples?” Cat’s investigation of the kitchen provided similar results as the bedroom. It was really sort of impressive, in a bomb blast kind of way.

Kara freed a hand and scratched the back of her neck. Everything itched more when she was human. “Yeah, ha ha, just us. Mostly me, of course, but Carter’s really starting to keep up. Sorry, Cat. I didn’t mean to just veg the whole time with him, we should’ve gone out to the park or something, or read books or…”

Cat turned around at the guilty tone in her girlfriend’s ramble. “Darling. You and my son are both safe and happy. That’s the important detail, and one I don’t take lightly. I love how close you are and that you both like spending time together. You’ll both probably have to regain your powers and sugar detox though.” She pressed a kiss against the Kryptonian neck she loved to nibble. “I just missed you both. And I’d hoped…,” Cat trailed off, lips twitching to the side, clearly unsure about sharing her next words.

Kara was almost incredulous to see what maybe could’ve been described as a bashful look flicker across Cat’s face, as the media mogul wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. 

Finally deciding, Cat continued. “Well, I hoped that you all…missed me too. I’m not clear either of you actually noticed I was gone.” Ok. It was a pout now. She couldn’t be the mature one all the time.

The kiss came before Cat closed her lips around the last syllable, and, oh - there was nothing like being on the receiving end of one of Kara’s deep, loving embraces. Those arms curled Cat into the cradle of her sturdy body, Kara’s hands snaked around her waist and held the back of her head.

Finally breaking apart when breath became necessary, Kara rested her forehead on Cat’s. “We’re not whole without you, Cat, not complete.” She snuck tiny soft kisses along her girlfriend’s jaw, reached to nibble Cat’s upper lip. “You are, Catherine Grant,” Kara brushed a strand of honey gold hair behind Cat’s ear, “absolutely essential.”

The hand at her waist began to slide lower, pressing Cat’s body against Kara’s in all the right places. If they did this much longer, Cat was going to scandalize her son. After one more kiss Cat pushed at those muscular shoulders she loved so much.

“Ok, ok, sweet talker,” she teased, feelings mollified. “We'll reintroduce ourselves in an adult way later. C’mon.” Cat grabbed a full bowl of popcorn, and Supergirl’s hand and headed for the room where both mini-vac and barks could be heard.

Carter was just putting down the hand-held vacuum as they walked back into the bedroom. Rocket wasn’t a fan of any kind of vacuum and had ascended the high ground of the bed to defend himself from the evil machine.

The teenager came over and finally gave his mother a hug. “It’s much better now, Mom. Rocket got scared and hopped on the bed.”

Cat clutched her son for moment, and then released the boy who was now taller than she was after ruffling his curly hair. “I hope you all didn’t let him eat any of it, people food isn’t good for him. And…is one of you bleeding!?”

She pointed to a red stain on the sheets, obviously resistant to Carter’s cleaning efforts. 

He shook his head with a grimace. “Gummy bears.”

Of course. She made a mental note to check the date of his next dentist appointment. Cat shooed them both back to the bed. “Well. We’ll deal with that later. I’m pretty sure you two were in the middle of your show.” Indeed, there was still a freeze-frame on the TV screen.

Cat got in on her usual side, and patted the spaces next to her, setting the popcorn bowl down. She’d always demurred watching this specific show, but for these two…well, there were plenty of books and magazines on the bedside table if she got bored.

“Awesome!” 

“Thanks Cat! You can hold my hand if you get scared.” Kara kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head as everyone got situated, ignoring her scoff.

Before the show was un-paused, all three occupants realized they were still a family of four on the bed. A panting, grinning spaniel pointedly laid down at their feet. Rocket’s grasp of non-verbal communication was impressive.

The oldest Grant, whose ‘the dog doesn’t get on the bed’ rule it was anyway, sighed. “It can’t possibly get dirtier. He can stay. I’m not worried because we are sleeping in the guest room tonight, Kara. Possibly for the foreseeable future.”

Tossing an arm around this woman she loved, and nudging the kid she considered her son to start the show over, Kara unleashed her biggest smile. “Yes, dear.” 

It had been fun so far, but the rest of the weekend was looking even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so appreciated. :)


End file.
